tectumclementiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Syndicate States
The Confederate Syndicate States of New Ephebe The Syndicate States (or simply SS) were one of the four primary nations After Exodus. The Confederate Syndicate States of New Ephebia with a populuation 285 Million. It is a Capitalistic Republic composed of six states: Black Line, Dinari, Inferno, Triarii, Vulain and Zero. As a confederacy, each state governs themselves according to their own laws and contributes two senators to the Syndicate State Senate who in turn democratically elects the Speaker for the Syndicate States. The Speaker and Senate speak on behalf of the Syndicate States in the matters of political, economic and military matters. Current Speaker is Sid Varl from the Black Line State and runs the Syndicate States on a conservative policy. His leadership has secured a victory against Baalite forces that amassed and almost destroyed us in 183 AE. The thing with the Syndicate States, or at least with their leadership, they have been alive for more than a normal human life span, something that has not gone unnoticed by it’s citizens and it’s political neighbors yet most do not have a problem with it. In fact, the citizenry of the Syndicate States live in modest comforts and have work and purpose, and as wars have been weathered and the economy has flourished, the anomaly is not questioned. Sid Varl of Black Line was the founding Speaker of the Syndicate States, and through sixteen separate elections has won five serving each of their five year terms and again recently won another election. In it’s infancy, it was merely a network of companies calling themself the Aurum Syndicate representing their corporate interests. In 16 AE, Sid Varl of the Black Line Corporation, a senior member of the Aurum Syndicate, had led an expedition to find ZERO, a populous flotilla nation where he was born, in order to bring them to New Ephebia for it's protection and of course inject new funds into the economy. Using the most advanced Hyper Engine technology at the time, he took with him the majority of Aurum Syndicate ships, leaving New Ephebia more reliant on their already old and tired fleets for protection. When the Rendii began their imperialistic invasions into their neighbors territories, New Ephebia didn't stand a chance and thirty two years after the exodus of the Ephebian Cluster, the natural Ephebian government fell. The Aurum Syndicate, in protecting their interests, recalled the Aurum Syndicate ships from their mission in hopes they would return in time and did they ever. As the Aurum Syndicate fleet punched through Hyperspace, it also brought back thousands of ships which created the flotilla nation of Zero led by Sid Varl and amazingly the legendary Anthony Carnasis (who was thought lost in the Exodus War protecting the Exodus and the Monolith Gate against the Baalite forces). This caused the balance of power to be restored to the sector and forced the Treaty of Carn-Zir which established official borders for each nation and rules of politics when it came to national frustrations. To fill the hole that the fallen Ephebian government left, the Aurum Syndicate met together with representatives from Zero and the now defunct nation of New Ephebia to create a new confederate nation. In 32 AE, the Confederate Syndicate States of New Ephebia was born and act as the representation for the former Ephebian people protecting it’s people and of course, themselves. As a result of being a confederacy, several states have risen and fallen away from the Syndicate States as factions and companies have grown in power and waned. It is possible for a corporation or faction of incredible wealth or power to succeed from a state to form their own, or in the case of the State of New Ephebia, break away from the Syndicate States to form their own nation. Category:History/Timeline